the lost one
by im-a-troll
Summary: The last thing she saw was flames turning her room to ash. Then, everything went pitch black. As she fell to the burning floor she whispered to the nothingness one word. "Anubis"
1. it all started with fire

**rewrite a/n** :**so its not really a rewrite I just went In and added a few details. ENJOY**

**AM NOT RICK RIORDAN**

"I can't do it," the little girl said in a angry voice though if you listened hard you could hear the slight tinge of whining in it. She sat in the middle of her dark room. The child had just turned 7 a few months ago and was the youngest of four. She had extremely pale skin and curly brown hair with matching eyes. In a family where everyone had tan skin with light blonde hair and emerald eyes, she was always a misfit.

"Just keep trying," the immortal told his student. Suddenly, there was a bang on the door but the knocker didn't wait for an answer. Instead, the second oldest child of Kayla and Cole Heart opened the door and stormed in.

"Where is it, brat?", the thirteen year old boy questioned not even noticing the god standing in the corner. This was probably because he only had a very short list of the people he allowed seeing him and the boy was definitely not on the list (especially since he followed the path of Horus).

"I do have a name, Nathan," the child said.

"Yeah. It's brat," the boy said irritated. "Now, where is it?"

"Where's what?", said the girl giving up.

"The spell book you stole from my room." Nathan said.

"I didn't steal anything from you!"

"Oh, it was your imaginary friend, right?", he said obviously amused, "Well, guess what? I don't believe you." Nathan walked across the room and raised his hand as if he meant to hit his younger sibling.

The angry god, who had been watching the boy make accusations at his sister, silently made a swift movement knocking the boy off his feet. After a few seconds, the boy was back on his feet ready to fight anyone who dared to attack him. But when he looked around, there was no one. Finally, his eyes rested on the brunette.

"What did you just do, Alexandrea?", he questioned angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the child answered innocently.

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "You're up to something and I'm going to find out what, Freak." With that, he left without looking back. Alexandrea didn't exhale until she heard the front door slam shut.

"Thank you, Anubis," she said looking up at her teacher.

He only nodded in reply. "Now, Alex," Anubis said with a small smile, "Let's try that spell again."

Alex woke up to the sound of screaming that night. She tried to sit up but instead found herself being strangled. She waved her hands in front of her, but there was nothing there. Then she realised that it wasn't a person choking her. It was smoke! That was when the young child could make out what people were saying. They were all screaming "Fire!" The girl quickly threw her blankets off and climbed out of her bed. She was caught off guard when her feet touched the tile; they were like walking on burning coals. She hurried to the door and reached for the knob. But when the child's hand made contact with the metal, a hot burning pain went through her hand and up her arm. Alex cried out in pain but no one could hear her over the roaring flames. She pulled her hand away, but it was too late. Her hand was already starting to swell up. Alex ran over to the closet and threw it open using her good hand. She frantically looked up and down the closet for the staff Anubis had given her to practice with but it wasn't there.

"Missing something, darling?", a deep voice said behind her (though she couldn't be sure considering the voice seemed to be bouncing off the walls of the room). Alex looked all around her but there was nothing but smoke and shadows. "You know it's rude to not speak when spoken to, Alexandrea"

"Who are you?", Alex asked to no one.

"Pity. The least you could do is remember me," The voice said with no emotion, "But don't worry we will have plenty of time to get to know each other where we're going."

Before she had any time to reply, darkness started to envelope her. The shadows and flames seemed to be dancing as Alex looked around the room for something ANYTHING to help her. The last thing she saw was flames turning her room to ash. Then, everything went pitch black. As she fell to the burning floor she whispered to the nothingness one word. "Anubis"

So short. Still its really just a prologue. I also am going to start doing this thing where I pick one reviewer and they get a sneak peak at the next chapter. But you have to be logged in to get it. Also if you want me to update this story you need to review so I know which one of my stories to update more often. -troll


	2. then the darkness came

Sadie blinked a few times before her room's ceiling came into focus. She sat up and instantly regretted it. Her head pounded and her right arm ached. It felt like she had been ran over by a car multiply times. She struggled to figure out why. Suddenly, she noticed a person standing in the shadows from the corner of her eye; or, at least, she thought it was a person. She turned to face the figure but was disappointed when there was nothing there but her closed closet door.

"Sadie! Thank the gods you're awake." A relieved voice said at the door. Sadie hesitated a second before turning to face Jaz.

"What do you mean? What happened Jaz?" Sadie asked as she slowly pulled her covers off and turned to sit on her bed.

"You don't remember?", asked Jaz worriedly but she didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she took a few steps back and turned a fourth of the way around using her best cheerleading voice she yelled, "Carter! Walt! Get up here now she's awake." Sadie could hear bodies moving downstairs. Jaz walked back into the room and squatted down to look at Sadie.

"What's wrong" Sadie asked.

Jaz opened her mouth. "It's-" She was cut off by a voice down the hall.

"Sadie." It was Carter's voice. The next thing she knew, Carter and Walt were standing in the doorway. They both instantly ran over to Sadie almost knocking Jaz down in the process to check if she was alright.

"Sadie, are you ok?", Walt asked in a terrified voice. "I was so scared when I found you."

"What happened?", Carter asked in a equally frightened voice. By this point, Sadie was beyond confused. Weren't they supposed to be the ones that told her what happened?

"What are you both talking about?", she said giving them both questioning looks.

"What do you mean?", her brother asked her.

"She doesn't remember anything from last night," Jaz said saving Sadie from answering. Carter for the first time acknowledged that Jaz was there and turned around to face her.

"Isn't there something you can do to bring back her memories?", Carter asked.

"No", she said simply.

"Well then can you at least make this headache go away then?", Sadie asked. Jaz thought for a second then turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall. Carter turned back around to face his sister.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?", he asked.

Sadie concentrated and tried to will herself to remember.

FLASHBACK-

Sadie stood in the middle of the school's hallway like she did every weekday except this time, it was almost midnight and the hallway was cold, empty, and dark. There was a gap in her memory about why she was there. A big boom came from the gym and Sadie ran towards it. In the middle of the gym court, a little girl that looked a little older than some of the ankle biters sat. From the far away, all Sadie could see was curly dark hair. The girl was mumbling but Sadie couldn't make out what she was saying. A shadow in the shape of a man appeared behind the little girl. Sadie tried to scream but nothing came out. The shadow man turned to face Sadie. He studied for a second then lunged for her.

END OF FLASHBACK-

"Sadie! Sadie!", Walt was shaking her. Sadie was startled to realize she was screaming and stopped immediately. Both of the boys stared down at her like they didn't know if they should hug her or put her in a place for the mentally insane. Normally, Sadie would have snapped by now but at the moment all she could do was replay the images in her head over and over. There were a bunch of gaps but one thing was for sure some shadow man who wasn't really a man attacked her.

"Sadie, are you even listening to me?" Sadie looked up at her brother.

" No, sorry" She replied. Carter looked at her shocked.

"WOW! Things must be worse than I thought," Jaz said from behind Walt. She was holding a steaming cup. She handed the cup to Sadie. It was filled with brown liquid. "Hot chocolate." Jaz answered before Sadie had time to ask. "It will help along with some sleep." She turned to face the boys. "That mean's everyone out."

"But.." Carter started to protest but Jaz shot him a look and they all left. If there's one thing you never did, it was argue with Jaz on what is best for a patient.

Sadie had finished her hot chocolate and was almost asleep when she heard a voice speak so quiet; it was almost a whisper. Sadie sat up straight and for the second time in one day regretted it. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on a skinny little girl in a black nightgown. Even though Sadie never saw her face, she knew it was the girl that was in the gym. Now, Sadie could see the girl more closely. She was probably 6 or 7 and had the same curly brown hair that went to her waist and matching eyes. Sadie looked at them for a moment before she realized why they were so unsettling. They looked exactly like ANUBIS'! Sadie watched the girl and the child stared back. Finally, Sadie spoke.

"Who are you?"

The child hesitated then said in a quiet voice. "A magician "

Sadie told herself that this was all some prank but she knew it wasn't. "What are you doing in my room?"

The child looked both ways seeing if anyone was listening then she said, "You're the only one that can save me from them."

"Who's them?"

The child remained silent. There was a knock on the door followed by "Sadie" it was Walt. The girl suddenly had a few tears running down her face.

"Don't cry. What's wrong?"Sadie asked

The girl put heer hands to her face to wipe away the tears then looked up. "He promised he would protect me."

"Who did?"

"Anubis," the girl said in such a small voice Sadie had to strain to hear her. This made no sense had did this little girl know Anubis? The little girl looked at a invisible watch on her wrist.

"Sadie," Walt called again.

"I have to go now but you'll see me again."

"Wait," Sadie said, "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, you're the only one that can save me but you can't tell anyone. Not yet"

"Why not?"

"They won't believe you, or worse, they will," she said. Apparently, the little girl wasn't going to give a straight answer so Sadie didn't even ask what she meant.

"One more thing. What's your name?"

The child almost smiled "He called me Alex" With that, she vanished like she was never there but Sadie knew she had been there. Sadie also knew she couldn't tell anyone, not even Carter.

"Sadie," Walt called for a third time. She had forgot he was there. Sadie got up and opened the door to see what he wanted. Only to see a small piece of paper float down to the ground and land at her feet. She picked it up and saw three words written in a child's handwriting. '_Don't trust anyone'_


End file.
